


You Got Me

by oneswiftchance



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Love, High School, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Sports - Football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswiftchance/pseuds/oneswiftchance
Summary: First loves are powerful. They’re too powerful that it takes time to forget them. They’re too powerful that once you truly, genuinely love someone, you will never be the same.Hazel Garcia's first-hand experience on love is a proof.She couldn’t forget the second time a guy made her heart skip a beat, the third time her heart raced, the fourth time she blushed, the fifth time she felt butterflies in her stomach, and above all, her first love.Hazel changed, and she couldn’t go back. No matter how hard she tried, she always ends up clinging to the memories of her first love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Day6 & My Days 💖](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Day6+%26+My+Days+%F0%9F%92%96).



> Purely work of fiction. Names, places, events, incidents, and characters are either product of the imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or actual events is purely coincidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is just a prologue. I'll be posting the first chapter soon.
> 
> I've said in my Twitter account (@claudefangirls) before that I was planning to have a Filipina as the main character, and I'm pushing it through. I just want you to know that the setting of this is in the Philippines, but I'll be making up the places in this AU like the schools where the characters go to.
> 
> See you in the first chapter!

“Another goal from Jaehyung Park!” Exclaimed the male commentator on the football game I am streaming on my laptop.

Jaehyung Park just did another scoop and serve, then hit a goal with only five minutes remaining in the game. It’s one of the many tricks he has hidden in his sleeves.

“Wow! What an offensive play there by Jae.” The female commentator added.

“You know partner, everyone expects Jae Park to do a trick or two in every game, but no one knows when he will pull it off or what he will pull off.”

“You’re right, partner. He isn’t called ‘The Trickster’ for nothing. He pulls an unexpected trick in an unexpected time, and he never fails to deliver. And that makes this collegiate football championship more interesting.”

The two teams are tied. Jae’s team, the Tigers, only needs to get a point in the next three minutes for them to secure their fourth consecutive championship.

Two minutes…One minute…40 seconds…20 seconds…15 seconds…10 seconds…7 seconds…

“A steal and a good pass from Sungjin to Jae…and GOAL!”

The timer stopped at zero. The players in their white uniforms were already rejoicing. Their other members joined them in the field, as well as the coaching staff.

“What a championship. The Tigers defended their championship title with that buzzer beater from team captain and MVP Jaehyung Park.”

The camera focused on the two teams who are now shaking each other’s hands. The Tigers then did their victory ritual. A lot of people are coming to Jae. When the camera zoomed in on Jae and Sungjin who are hugging and patting each other on the back, the male commentators spoke again.

“Sungjin and Jae, with tears. As we know, they have been teammates since high school. Today’s game is Jae’s last in the collegiate level as he will be graduating this year, while Sungjin has another year left. The connection between these two Parks in the Tigers team was very crucial in the consecutive four consecutive championships of their team. When Sungjin joined four years ago, the Tigers’ coach used this duo’s years of experience playing together to the team’s advantage. We’ve witnessed a lot of good plays coming from these two in the past four years. And this I the last time they’ll join each other in collegiate football.”

The Tigers are being awarded each with a gold medal. Jae received the championship trophy, which he then handed to the coach.

“We see the Tigers now receiving their trophy. And here’s Chairman Ong who will be announcing the Finals MVP,” the female commentator said.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. It is an honor to announce this season’s Finals MVP,” Chairman Ong opened the envelope. “Congratulations, The Trickster, Jaehyung Park!”

Jae stepped forward and received his plaque, and took some photos with the chairman.

“This is Jae’s second Finals MVP award. If we remember, last year he was also awarded the same. What an ending to Jaehyung Park’s collegiate football career,” said the female commentator.

“What a collegiate career for Tigers’ number 15, Jaehyung Park. He was one of the Mythical Five players and a Rookie of the Year awardee on his first year, although their team fell a bit short that year. However, he won four consecutive championships after his rookie year. And now, he has two Finals MVP titles, and one Season's MVP award,” the male commentator summed up Jae’s collegiate career. “Not to mention the Best Striker awards he received.”

“A lot of sports analyst are saying that Jaehyung Park is the future of the national football team, the secret weapon for the team to enter the FIBA, all because of his accelerating performance from when he was young. And we’re lucky to have witnessed his growth in the collegiate level. The future holds so much for this young man and we’re excited to witness what he will bring to the national football team,” expressed the female commentator.

“Let’s now hear from the finals MVP, Jae Park. The Tigers’ courtside reporter is with him right now.”

The camera focused on Jae. He now wears the Tigers’ championship shirt and has headphones on. Sweat is still dripping from his forehead. He fixed his gaze at the camera. My heart skipped a beat. It feels as if he’s staring right through me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of June 23. I changed the moniker for Jae and Sungjin's team. Previosly they were the Hawks. Now, they're the Tigers 🐯.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter. The real story begins here. 😉

Chapter 1

My usual school morning starts with taking a bath once I get up a little before 6am, dressing up with my school uniform, eating a quick breakfast, brushing my teeth, tying my hair, getting my bag and lunch box, wearing my shoes, and saying goodbye to my Mom. Dad has to leave by 6:30am for work. At exactly 6:45am, I have to be outside the house and meet with my best friend/classmate, Elle Yoon, who lives across my house. We’ll walk together to the school, which is exactly a 13-minute walk from my house.

Today started ordinary, like all other school days.

“I can’t wait to get out of this hell,” Elle said when we reached the school gates.

“You’ve been saying that since the first day of freshman year,” I retorted.

We’re both in our third year in high school already, and it has been a month since this school year started. We’ve been going to this school since we were in first grade.

“Whatever, Hazel Garcia.” Elle rolled her eyes on me. “So… I got volleyball practice later since it’s a Friday. Sorry I couldn’t walk home with you.”

“Yes, Elle. I know that already. You have the same practice schedule as last year. It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. Besides, football tryouts later, remember?” I smiled at her.

“You’re seriously going?” She raised an eyebrow on me.

“Well, I just want to see who could possibly get in the team.”

Different sports teams in the campus have been recruiting members. The boys’ and girls’ volleyball and basketball teams had their try outs last week. Other teams had their try outs earlier this week. Today’s the last day and it’s the boys’ football team’s tryouts. Sadly, there is still no girls’ football team in our school. If only I could play football again, I would have started one.

I became a fan of football during my first grade, after watching the Jaguars (our high school all-boys football team) win a championship which was held in our school. (The match was after our classes and I had to wait for my father to fetch me. I was in first grade.)

I’ve been in this school since my first grade in elementary and I’ve witnessed the glory days of the Jaguars. They used to be a winning team, and all the members of the team were pretty famous to the girls, even elementary kids had crushes on them. I gotta admit that they’re amazing.

However, when I was in sixth grade, all of the best players have already graduated. It started going downhill from there. It has been three years since the high school football team last reached the finals. I’m still hoping that I could witness the return of the glory days of the high school football team while I’m in this school.

“You really don’t want to give up on them?”

I shook my head no. Why would I when that team is the reason I got interested in football? They’re the reason why I started playing football when I was a kid. And why would I, when I know someone who could bring back the team in its glory days?

Elle then started ranting while we walk to our room. Elle and I are almost the same height. She’s just taller by three centimeters, by the way. She is in her third playing year already in high school, but she also played in the elementary girls’ volleyball team of our school.

She always rambles about her high school team, but I know she cares a lot for it. I don’t even know how she’ll say goodbye to them on our senior year, especially because she’s set to be the captain next year.

No matter how many times she told me she wants to get out of high school, I know it will be hard for her to leave. The same goes with me, because I am part of our school’s newspaper. I joined last year and I am actually having fun because I have met incredible people there. We’ve had our recruitment before, and there have been trainings going on for the new members.

Originally, I wanted to be a sports writer, but I realized I couldn’t enjoy watching the games I have to cover. I would be stressing out during and after my coverage. When I had my screening six months after I joined the publication and after all the trainings I attended, I was designated as a Features writer. I have contributed some stories for our publication already, and few of them got published already.

One of the stories I would love to write about is a feature on the football team, when it wins a championship or reaches the finals, so people would know more about them and support them as well. I’ve watched all the games of the Jaguars held in our school since I was a Freshman, and not more than 15 students usually come to cheer for them; while the opposing teams’ sides are full almost all of the time.

***

“You’re here again?” One of the assistant coaches, Coach Cruz, greeted me. I’m sitting on the third row of the benches for the audience. It’s time for the try outs for the football team and I am thrilled to see new faces.

Coach Cruz used to be the coach of the girls’ football team in the elementary division of this school and I used to be under his wing. I played in different elementary football leagues for three years before high school. Sadly, the team was demolished two years ago because of the lack of players.

“Football season is in two months, Coach. Get used to always seeing me again.”

“You know we’re grateful for your undying support, right?”

I nodded as a response, and then Coach Cruz left.

Those who will try out were already warming up as the football team walked to the field. I know each of the players and they know me. I’m their number one fan after all. The Jaguars started warming up as well, when a tall familiar guy entered the field.

Is that…Jaehyung Park?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Sophomore year, November** _

School just resumed after a two-week break. Elle and I were watching some kids playing football during our afternoon break. Most of the guys on the field were part of our school’s football team, some were their classmates. They were still wearing their school uniforms. Elle and I were sitting on the benches and eating some chips.

“I heard people saying there’s a transferee in the other class,” Elle said.

“The other sophomore class?” I asked and she responded with a nod. “Isn’t it too late for him to transfer? It’s the middle of the school year already.”

“I’ve heard he just moved in town. Rumors say he also has Korean blood. Half Korean, half Filipino, I think.” she added.

“Did you see him already?”

“I think I did. He’s the new face here, so I think it’s him whom I saw during lunch break.”

“I’m sure I’ll bump into him soon. He’s just in the other class, after all.” Even if our schedule doesn’t match with theirs, I’m pretty sure I’ll recognize a new face in the campus. “So will you guys form a club for Filipino-Koreans or something?” I teased her, but she didn’t retort. We went back to watching the students on the field.

“I pity those guys. Don’t you?”

I turned my head at her, then back to the boys in the field.

The football team wasn’t like this before. It used to be a winning team. I am a witness myself. But things changed when the best players graduated. Those in the current team are good though, but more than half of them are rookies. For me, the team needs someone skilled to help them win again. It would definitely uplift their spirits.

The Jaguars haven’t made it to the Finals in the division level in two years, and the last time they won a championship was three years ago. That was their last regionals appearance as well.

“Hey, look at the time,” I told Elle. “We’re gonna be late for our next class!”

***

**_Three days after_ **

After our last class for the day ended, Elle ran off to her volleyball practice and I had to head down the office of our publication. The meeting lasted for two hours and I went out with a bunch of assignments with different deadlines. I headed out first because my father told me he’ll fetch me since our meeting ended pretty late.

I get to pass by the football field on my way out of the school, from the office of the school’s publication. I always take the pathway beside the field since it’s brighter because of the lamp posts.

I was walking on that pathway when I saw a guy in his school uniform playing by himself near one of the goal posts. He was dribbling the ball with his feet and even pretended to dodge opponents. I walked towards the benches to get a closer look. Right then, he kicked the ball towards the goal. The ball was high in the air, and one would assume that it will go out, but it didn’t. The ball dived in the rightmost corner of the goal post. It was a shot that a goalkeeper would have a hard time blocking or predicting if it would lead to a goal.

I don’t think he’s in the football team. I’m familiar with all the football player in the campus, but I’ve never seen someone as tall as he is (around six feet, I think), or with the same physique as he.

He went to get the ball from the goal post and walked towards my direction. As he nears me, I could get see his face more clearly. I have never seen him before. Is he the transferee Elle was talking about before?

I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He stood in front of the benches and got a towel from what I would assume was his bag, and wiped his face with it. Then, he ran his fingers through his hair. He’s only a few feet away from me.

“How long have you been there?” He asked and looked at my direction. He was still catching his breath, some sweat still dripping from his hair to his unbuttoned polo. He’s wearing a white shirt inside, which is also drenched. His eyes are locked with mine.

“I—Uhm, I w-was j-just passing by,” I stuttered. “I’m o-on my way out, actually.”

He blinked thrice at me before shifting his gaze. He fixed his stuff and got his bag. He was about to leave.

“W-wait,” I tried stopping him out of nowhere. He turned his head to face me. Here goes nothing. “You should try out for the football team. Trust me. The coach will give you a chance once he sees your skills. I saw you hit the goal a while ago.” I looked at the goal post and back at him. He may be the one that the football team needs to get back its glory. Scratch that. He is the one that the football team needs. His footwork and defense techniques were no joke. Those were moves that someone who underwent training would master.

He picked the ball and turned to me again. “I’m Hazel Garcia, by the way.” I extended my hand, but he just stared at it. I slowly and awkwardly lowered it.

“Jaehyung Park.”

“You must be the transferee from the other sophomore class. I’ve never seen you here before.”

It’s true though. Three days ago, Elle was talking about a transferee who’s half-Korean. Jaehyung looks like a Korean. His eyes are a dead giveaway. They’re smaller.

“I’m going,” he said, almost like a whisper, and started walking.

I walked towards him. “W-wait.”

He looked at me again in the eyes. “I’m very serious, though. You should try out for the football team. They need someone with your skills.”

And with that, Jaehyung left me, still in awe of what I witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Present** _

I couldn’t take my eyes off Jae. My gaze is fixed on him as he walked towards the team and joined their warm-ups. He is wearing the same blue and yellow uniform that the other Jaguars are wearing. That could only mean he’s in the team! Oh God, please tell me I’m not dreaming. I cannot believe it!

But then, my heart, without warning, started beating so fast that my whole body could feel it pounding in my chest. Could it be because of excitement? Disbelief? Feeling of success? It’s the first time my heart pounded crazily. I couldn’t put the right words to describe it. It’s like the nervous-mixed-with-a-fluttery-feeling type of crazy. An unexplainable crazy.

I could feel I’m smiling ear to ear upon seeing Jae in the field, because this time he isn’t alone. He’s with the team. Oh, did I mention that the football varsity’s uniform suits him well? He looks different, more confident, even, now that he’s not in the usual school uniform. It seems as if Jae was born to wear football uniforms.

I let out a heavy sigh to calm myself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

So, months of repeatedly telling him to join the team and getting shut all the time finally paid off. I wonder if I really changed his mind.

For the last four months of sophomore year, I tried to convince Jae to join the football team. Whenever I had the chance to talk to him, I told him that the football team could really use his help. However, he kept shutting that idea down and he kept ignoring me.

This year, Jae is still in the other class. I haven’t talked to him since school began last month because I got busy with homework and the publication. Besides, Jae doesn’t go out the classroom that much, so I don’t bump into him in the halls. I had a hard time talking to him last year because we have different schedules.

I feel a little betrayed because Jae didn’t tell me he’s part of the team now, but happiness overpowers that feeling, because the Jaguars finally earned an ace.

“Ah, I knew I could find you here.”

I turned to my right and saw Younghyun Kang sitting a few inches beside me.

“My instinct said I could find you here, as you always are.” He smiled at me. “Checking out those who will try out?”

He’s still persistent to make small talks, even if I was ignoring him.

“Yeah, I just wanna see potential players is all,” I replied and looked at the players in the field and tried finding Jae. The Jaguars just ended their warm-ups and started with their drills.

“Want to grab something to eat?” He initiated another conversation. I just shook my head.

“The weather’s nice today, isn’t it?” I nodded as a response.

“You know what we should do? We should walk to a burger shop near the school.”

“What do you want?” I asked him, still not removing my eyes on Jae. “If you’re hungry, you should go get food.”

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” I turned my head to him, and now, he’s the one looking at the field. “You’ve finally looked at me.” He turned his head to face me and smiled. But that smile didn’t last long.

Younghyun Kang is another half-Korean student here. He used to be my classmate in first year. He wasn’t my classmate last year, but now, he is. Again. Back when we were freshmen, all he did was tease me, which is probably why he’s one of my least favorite people in this school.

But I have to admit, things somehow changed now that we’re juniors. Younghyun somehow matured in the span of a school year that we weren’t classmates. He started bothering me since junior year began, but the teasing lessened, yet he shows up wherever I am and he’s slowly getting into my nerves.

“I knew I don’t need to be a football player so I could get your attention,” Younghyun then looked at the field again.

“What do you mean?” I followed his gaze.

“Nothing. I’m going now.” He stood and put his hands in his pockets. “Mission accomplished, anyway.”

I gave him a puzzled look but he just turned his back on me and started walking out of the football field.

I don’t know what’s wrong with him. But I felt there’s something wrong in the atmosphere in the field. Because when Younghyun left, when I looked at the field, Jae and I locked eyes for a second but he suddenly broke the connection and turned away. His gaze felt cold.

***

I know I couldn’t disturb football practice even if I’m close to the coaches (Jags’ number one fan here, remember?). Even if I badly wanted to talk to Jae during practice last Friday, I restrained myself. So, I decided to get to school earlier than usual this Monday and look out for Jae so I could talk to him. I left Elle a text message last night telling her I couldn’t walk with her because I have to go to school early.

I prepared a list of questions I’ve been dying to ask Jae. _When did he try out? What made him try out? Why didn’t he even tell me he tried out? Why didn’t he tell me he’s in the team?_ I know we barely know each other, but he should’ve at least told me he decided to try out, because for months I tried convincing his arrogant ass to join the football team. Don’t I deserve a little credit for the effort I exerted?

Jae’s classroom is just beside mine, so I decided to wait at the entrance of our building. I spotted Jae walking towards my direction not long after. Time check: 6:53am. I walked towards Jae and pulled him in a corner to talk.

“Hey, what—why are you pulling me?” He asked while we were walking.

I faced him when we stopped. He was looking at his arm, then, our eyes met. I immediately let go because I felt my face warming up. I heaved a sigh before speaking.

Of all the questions I had in mind, the only words that came out of my mouth were, “I told you you’d get in.” And a small smile followed.

“Y-yeah,” he began. “You were right. I’d get in if I…”

Despite being acquainted with each other, the atmosphere between Jae and I is still awkward. We’re still practically strangers to each other. To each other, we’re just Jae and Hazel, both juniors. To me, he’s the future ace of the Jags. To him, I’m…nobody.

“I’m glad you listened well, Jaehyung Park.”

“You were on my tail for months. I, uhm…”

I recall what I did last year. Leaving notes of encouragement, waiting for him in the halls to spot him (which was quite rare), checking the football field to check if he’s there just so I could talk to him. It might sound like I’m a stalker, but whenever I got the chance to talk to him, all I said were about football and the Jaguars.

“I tired you out, didn’t I?” He didn’t answer and we both fell silent for a few seconds.

I gathered all the courage I have in my body and asked the question that kept me up all night. “So, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jae didn’t respond immediately and my whole body trembled as I waited for his answer. I am afraid of what he’ll say. After all, who am I in his life? Of course, he didn’t have to tell me. Yet a small part of me is wishing that somehow, I am one of the reasons why he changed his mind.

From what I discovered, Jaehyung Park is a football prodigy. He started playing when he was four, up until the first half of freshmen year. His team bagged the championship on his last game, but he stopped playing football after. No one knows why.

When I first saw him, I knew he was trained on the football field. He played differently from other students who just play football for fun. To me, it seemed like Jae plays to win. His skills are different, which was why I tried so hard to convince him of trying out for the football team.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I know I should’ve told you. I wanted to, but—I—I’m sorry. I hesitated.”

As if on cue, the morning bell rang and students hurriedly left the halls to go to their rooms. Jae left, and while walking to my room, one question kept popping in my head.  _Why would he hesitate to tell me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_**Sophomore year**_

_**November 15** _

“Hey, Hazel!” I stopped walking when I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Younghyun running towards me. A lot of girls in this school get swooned by Younghyun. He’s quite tall and good looking, but also mischievous with a tint of a bully. He teased me a lot when we were classmates. Luckily, he’s not in my class this year.

“You dropped this.” He handed me a yellow handkerchief. I took it and said thanks.

“Where are you heading?”

Classes ended half an hour ago and students are swarming in the halls.

“Office of the campus paper.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard you joined.”

“Hey, I really need to get going. I can’t be late for our meeting. Thank you for this again.” I lifted the yellow handkerchief.

“No problem.” Younghyun nodded, and I left.

I passed by the football field and saw the varsity team practicing. I paused when I saw a familiar figure on the other end leaning on the tree, looking at the team. I looked closely and realized it was Jae. He straightened his posture and left.

“Hazel!” I turned to my right and saw Wonpil waving at me. “Going to the office as well?”

“Yeah. You too?”

He nodded as a response, and we started walking together.

Wonpil Kim is also part Korean. He’s a Freshman here and he joined the school publication the same time as I did.

There are four students with Korean blood in our school: Elle, Younghyun, Sungjin Park (a Freshman who plays football), and Wonpil Kim. And then, there’s Jaehyung Park, the transferee. For some unknown reason, they’re all studying here. Was it by chance? Maybe. Fate? Perhaps.

An hour and a half later, the meeting was adjourned. I went out with more reading and writing assignments for the week as part of our training. I told everyone I would leave first because my father’s waiting for me, and bid them goodbye.

From afar, I saw someone playing in the football field alone. I knew from his back that it was Jaehyung.

I saw my father a few meters away from the field, and I walked towards him.

“It would be nice to have him in the team.” He told me after I greeted him.

“I know. He’s good, isn’t he?”

My father nodded as a response.

“Do you know him?” My father asked as we started walking out of the campus.

“He’s name is Jaehyung Park. He’s a transferee. Also a Sophomore. That’s what I know so far. He’s the one I told you about last week. The one I saw playing alone. Did you talk to him, Dad?”

“I didn’t. I just arrived at the field when you came. He was already playing when I got there. He has some serious skills for his age.”

***

_**November 22** _

I only saw Jae thrice this week, despite being in the same school. The first time was in the cafeteria. The second time, I was watching the football team’s practice from the benches, and I caught a glimpse of him watching from the other end, leaning on a tree again.

Today’s the third time. I was on my way out of the campus after another meeting for the school paper when I spotted someone in the football field. He’s alone again, in his black pants and white shirt. He’s meters away from the goal post. He kicked the ball high in the air, and did an overhead kick. The ball went straight in the net. I felt my heart skipped a beat, perhaps out of awe with what I just witnessed.

Jaehyung was playing intensely by himself that I think he never noticed someone was watching him play the entire time. I can see even from afar that his shirt is drenched with sweat.

I took from my bag the sealed bottle of water I bought before our meeting. I got a pen and a sticky note and wrote, “ _Awesome overhead kick! Never saw anyone in the Jags do an overhead kick. –Hazel_ ” I put the bottle and note beside his bag and left.

While walking towards the gate, I sent my father text messages.

_Dad! He did an overhead kick effortlessly! I just saw it!_

_The Jags need him! His skills, Dad! His skills!_

_I’m gonna try to convince him to join the team._

My father replied, “ _Don’t push him too hard to join. Let him come to the team in his own terms_.”

I know I have the tendency to push my idea on others. But the talent that Jaehyung has? It shouldn’t be wasted. It’s not the kind of talent one should just keep in the field by playing alone. It’s the kind of talent you show the world. Because Jaehyung Park is a football superstar in the making.

***

_**November 29** _

It’s the last day of the intramurals meet in the campus, and the last day of the celebration of our school’s foundation day. There were different activities held for the past three days. Different booths were set up by high school students, and as per tradition, different sports activities were also held. Yesterday, I watched two football games (freshmen versus sophomores, juniors versus seniors).

I’m sitting on the benches, cheering for the sophomores who are playing against the seniors for the finals. On the other side of the field, I caught a glimpse of Jae, arms crossed, leaning on the same tree where I caught him before. He was watching the game as well. When a player was called for offside, I saw Jae shaking his head.

After the game (the seniors won, of course, as always), I roamed around the campus. I was supposed to meet Elle, but she ditched me because the game took too long and it was her turn to man our class’s booth. My shift was yesterday so I got time to go over the other booths today.

I dropped by a snacks booth and spotted Jaehyung alone in one of the mini pavilions where students hang out.

"Jaehyung," I called. "Mind if I sit here? 

He looked at me and shook his head, so I sat across him. The first few minutes were silent, although we were surrounded by noise from students roaming around, booth hopping.

“I saw you watching the game a while ago.” I’m not usually the type to initiate a conversation. In fact, if someone wouldn’t talk to me first, I wouldn’t talk at all. But there’s something with Jaehyung I cannot quite pinpoint that makes me want to talk to him first. “Why didn’t you join the sophomore team?”

Jaehyung looked at me, as if assessing whether he should tell me the reason or not. I can see from his eyes the hesitation to talk about it. “I don’t play.”

Why would he tell me he doesn’t play when he knows I’ve seen him play? A couple of times even.

“The seniors wouldn’t stand a chance if you did.”

He glanced on me and just shook his head.

"Hey."

 I looked at him, startled.

"Just—Uhm... Just call me Jae."

"Okay, Jae it is." I said with a small smile.

We just sat there in silence, until the closing program began. I didn’t mind, and it seemed like he didn’t too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**Present** _

I couldn’t stop thinking about what Jae said. _He hesitated._ I wanted to ask him why. But this day didn’t go along with me. It went slower than usual. I tried looking for Jae during breaks, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. The whole football team sat together in the cafeteria during lunch. I passed by to say hi with hope that Jae would be there, but he wasn’t. My only recourse is today’s football practice.

I learned from my intel that the football team will start their regular training today and that there will be a practice game next month against a nearby high school, which is one of the competitors of our school for the regionals. And by intel, I mean my Dad, Coach Garcia, the head coach of the football team. 

When my Dad got home last Friday, I asked him why he didn’t tell me about Jae joining the team. I’ve been bugging and asking him about it for months! I don’t think I’ve even shut up about it. His only reason was that Jae requested him not to tell me, specifically. So I decided to talk to him personally, and the answer I got this morning was that he hesitated.

After class, Elle and I ate in a burger joint near the school, because we’ll both stay up in the school after classes. I have to attend a meeting, Elle has her volleyball practice. I pulled Elle in a convenience store after eating, and bought a bottle of Gatorade. We parted ways when we got in the school gates, because the gym is in a different way from the publication office.

The football team already started practice when I passed by the field. I greeted the coaches, and even my Dad. I saw Jae on the field, but he didn’t see me. I wanted to talk to him, but I was running late for my meeting, and the members can’t be disturbed once they started. And I would probably end up getting scolded by my Dad. Instead, I walked towards the bench where the players put heir things and equipment and drinks. I pulled a pen and a post-it note from my bag, and wrote a note for Jae. I left the Gatorade with the note on the less crowded side so it could easily be spotted, and ran to the office.

Jae and I didn’t get a chance to talk for the whole week. I sincerely tried my best the day after to talk to him, but we didn’t cross paths. Even if I wanted to stay after class to watch the football team’s practice, my father didn’t allow me. It still surprises me how, even if Jae and I are in the same school although with different schedules, it’s hard for us to cross paths. This school isn’t even that big.

The whole week I was bothered with the reply I got from Jae, but I decided to let it slip once because the publication kept me busy with deadlines. However, it doesn’t mean I will not ask him about it in the future, when I finally get a chance to talk to him. And maybe, today won’t be that day either.

“So, what are you up to today?”

For the whole week, Younghyun kept me occupied. He has been following me all week!

“Going to the office again?” I just nodded.“

Can I walk you there?”

I stopped walking and faced him. I took a huge sigh before speaking.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re up too, why you’ve been following me, or bothering me, but I just want to go there peacefully. So please, Younghyun—”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go now.” He then smiled.

“Why are you smiling?”

“It’s just—Nah, nevermind.”

“I’m just gonna go.” I left Younghyun there. When I turned to check on him, he was still smiling.

Not a lot of things happened today in the publication. Our adviser held a brief lecture and we consulted her for the stories we were planning to release on the first issue this school year. We were also assigned new topics to write about.

“Pil, I was thinking maybe we could schedule an interview with a teacher next week? We also still need to research on this.” Wonpil and I got assigned in a feature story that involved students with dyslexia.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll check tomorrow with one of my teachers and ask when he’s free for the interview. And I could also check with a friend I know who experiences dyslexia and see if he could be interviewed. He’s in my class anyway.”

“Just update me on the dates. I’ll talk to the photographers about it. Thanks, Pil! I owe you one.”

“Nah, you’re probably going to write more than I would so it’s nothing, really.”

“Nope, we’re writing this together so 50-50. I have to go now. A friend’s waiting for me. See you around?”

“See you around,” Wonpil nodded.

Elle sent me a text that her practice will end up late and she wanted us to go home together. I couldn’t walk home with my Dad anyway because the football team’s practice after class is extended today. When I passed by the field on my way out, they were still there. And even from afar, I could see Jae. I texted my father earlier that I would walk with Elle and he said to go straight home. Football practice shall not be disturbed so I didn’t pass by to greet them.

“Hazel! Hazel wait up!”

I turned to look at who was calling me. To my surprise, it was Jae, who was drenched in sweat in his uniform and out of breath.

“Did you run here?” I was near the gates of the school and the football field is far from here, trust me. He caught up his breath before he started talking.

“Yeah, I wanted to catch you up, so I ran down here.” Jae was breathing heavily.

“You shouldn’t have left the practice, why—”

“I was trying to talk to you the whole week, but I couldn’t catch you. Then I saw you pass by the field just a while ago, so I thought, maybe, we could talk?”

I nodded. “Wh-what is it about?”

“I want to apologize. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you earlier. I don’t know why I hesitated, or maybe because I wanted to surprise you, but honestly, every time I wanted to break the news to you, I couldn’t find you. Maybe it was because of our schedules and the extracurricular activities we have. I was trying to find the right timing to tell you, but when I wanted to, it was—well, either the bell would ring, or you were with somebody, or I couldn’t find you, or me getting nervous…”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” I didn’t hear the last words he said because he was mumbling them. “You were nervous of?”

Jae took sigh. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. When his eyes met mine, he said, “I got nervous of talking with you.”

“Why would you be nervous? We’ve been talking before?”

“I really don’t know. Maybe because of summer break? I didn’t see you for a long time and it felt kinda awkward to approach you since we’re not really, you know, close?”

 _Oh_. It was all I could say.

“I don’t—it’s just that—I’m really, really sorry, Hazel.”

“I understand.” I don’t. I tried to collect myself before speaking again. “I—uhm—you should go back. They’re probably looking for you right now.”

“One more thing,” Jae took a step closer and fixed his eyes on mine. I could feel my body trembling, and my heart pounding crazily from by chest for the second time, because right now, Jae is staring directly at my eyes and I could feel the sincerity in his eyes piercing through me. “Thank you, for everything. I couldn’t have done it with you. I owe you a lot. It was tough for me to get back on the field. But—”

He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he shook his head, like he was shaking an idea off. “I, uhm, also want to ask you if we could be friends?”

So all this time along, he still hasn’t considered me one?

“Of—of course Jae,” I tried to laugh it off. “Yeah, sure. I mean, after everything, right?”

“Yeah, after everything.” Jae smiled a bit, I tried to smile back.

“And here’s my first advice to you as your friend. You really need to go back right now. You’ll get punished for leaving too long.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Practice. Got to go. Take care.”

“You too.” I smiled.

Jae started to run back to the field. He turned around to wave at me, I waved back, and when he turned his back, I continued walking to the gates. To my surprise, Elle wasn’t alone. Dowoon, Elle’s younger brother, was there, still wearing his school uniform. He’s now a freshman but he goes to a different school. Dowoon and Elle never attended the same school, after that fight they had during kindergarten. They swore after that they wouldn’t go to the same school ever, and it remains until now that we’re all in high school.

“What took you so long?” Elle asked. “I kept texting you but you didn’t reply.”

I checked my phone and saw a number of messages from Elle. “Sorry about that. I talked to Jae on my way out.”

"Jae? Is he the one that—" Dowoon intervened.

"Yes, Dowoon, that Jae," Elle answered.

“Can we go now? I’m hungry.” Dowoon replied.

“You’re always hungry.”  retorted.

***

**_Sophomore year, December_ **

“I just found out something from Dowoon.” I looked up and saw Elle sitting across me in the table in the cafeteria. “Like literally just now. I was texting him and he told me something.”

Elle knows about my plan to convince Jae to join the Jags and she ever since I told her about it, she has been collecting information about Jae.

“Spill,” I told Elle and took a bite of my sandwich.

“So, here’s the thing. Jae, you know? The transferee?” I nodded as a response to her question. “Dowoon’s kinda familiar with him. He said Jae’s from the other city. Apparently Dowoon saw him play football when there was a division-level game held in their school before. Their school played against Jae’s for the finals two years ago, and Dowoon happened to have watched the game. He said he Jae was really good. He scored 4 out the 6 points their team earned to win the game. But—” Elle’s voice trailed off. She heaved a sigh before speaking again.

“Remember when I told you before that Dowoon told me someone got badly injured during that game?” I slowly nodded as a response again. “I just remembered now what Dowoon told me before, when he watched that finals games. There was an accident. And apparently, it was Jae who collided with the player who got badly injured. Jae’s team won that game, but rumors going around the student-athletes now say that Jae stopped playing football after that. It was his last game. He was in sixth grade.”

I couldn’t finish the sandwich I was eating. I don’t know what to tell Elle either.

“It might be tough for you to convince him, but I’m gonna support you on this because I know how much you love the Jags and football. But, don’t push him too much, okay?”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

How am I going to convince someone who stopped playing football because of an accident? _I couldn’t even convince myself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**_Second year, December 20_ **

Today’s the last day of classes for this year. Tomorrow, Christmas break will start. Today is perhaps the students’ most awaited day of the school year. For one, we get to wear casual clothes. Secondly, each class is holding its own Christmas party. Lastly, gifts and food. But I stepped out of my class’s party. It’s not really my thing. It’s draining me. Sure, parties are fun and there are games and free food, but the room’s a mess and everyone’s talking loudly over the music blasting through the speakers.

Most, if not all, of the students are in their rooms, so I decided to go to the football field to get some fresh air, hoping to find solitude, wanting to be alone But someone was sitting on the bleachers when I arrived. Jae. He was sitting in the middle row, his hands intertwined, his elbows on his lap, and he was leaning forward.

The last time I saw him was three days ago. I didn’t get to talk to him because I had to leave immediately after a group project we finished at school, but I left a bottle of water and a note beside his bag. Four days before that, I saw him playing in the field, but my father came shortly after I placed a bottle of water beside his bag, so I didn’t get to talk to him. I bumped into him once in the hallway but the bell rang and we had to enter get in our classes.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” I asked.

“Not at all.”

“Why are you not in your class’s party?”

“Too many people and loud music. You?”

“I wanted to get fresh air. It’s suffocating in the room.”

After a long pause, I spoke. “It’s nice seeing you again. So, no football?”

He just shook his head. “My Dad made me leave the ball at home. Said I should be having fun with my class and try socializing and make friends among my classmates.”

It must be tough for Jae to make friends, knowing fully that he transferred in the middle of the school year, and everyone pretty much knows everyone here because it’s a school with small population.

“How’s that doing so far?”

“So far there’s this guy I want to punch, and one acquaintance.”

“They’ll probably warm up to you. Might not be that soon, but they will.”

Jae just nodded slowly. “They seem like good people.”

“Except there’s a guy you want to punch.”

“Yeah, except that.”

Silence followed. I wanted to keep the conversation running, until Jae spoke first. “I got a question, uh, Hazel, right?”

“Y-yeah, Hazel.” There’s something in the way Jae said my name that made me stutter. Maybe because we’ve never really called each other by name that often that hearing him say my name makes it sound more special even if it’s a common name.

“I’ve just noticed this. And not that it’s my thing or anything, but why are you always in the football field?”

I was caught off guard by his question that I wasn’t able to answer immediately. Nothing followed, “Oh, I, uh, uhm.”

“If it’s something personal, you don’t have to tell me. I understand.”

“It’s—it’s not like that,” I took a deep breath and recollected my thoughts. One of the things I like talking about is my love for football. Trust me when I say I won’t shut up immediately once I started talking about football. But one of the things I’m not usually comfortable talking about, especially not to people I am just recently acquainted with, is my past with football. The answer to Jae’s question is a mixture of both.

I took another sigh before I started talking. “I’ve been a football fan since I can’t remember. I grew up watching football games on TV.” I told him about watching a Jags’ championship game and how it ignited my interest in football. I told him about the many times I’ve seen the Jags win championships because my father brought me to their games. I told him about the legacy of the Jags. I told him about the peace of mind I get when I pass by or see the football field. I told how being in the football field calms me because it feels like where I belong. Jae just listened, constantly giving nods in between my sentences. He didn’t interrupt me. He waited for me to finish everything I wanted to say, which was quite long.

However, there are two things I decided not to tell him: (1) my father is the current heaf coach of the Jags; and (2) I used to play football. So far I succeeded in keeping the first a secret, but my tongue almost slipped on the second. I almost told him, “If only I could play again.” Good thing I was able to stop myself after I said, “If only.” It seemed like Jae wanted to ask, “If only what?” but thank the gods of football he didn’t push it.

“So you’re really a big fan of the Jags, huh?”

I nodded as a response. “Right now it would seem like I’m their only fan. But I think they just need one win for others to believe in them as well. But they have to believe in themselves first. They have to believe they can win. There’s so much potential in them that others can’t see.” And I begin to describe to him the strengths of each player in the present team, ending with Sungjin Park, a freshman and the youngest member in the roster, a boy with so much potential in the field.

I glanced at Jae to look at his reaction. He looked puzzled with all the things I told him.

“Where did you—How did you—”

“Told you I’m the number one fan,” I giggled at his puzzled expression. “Kidding aside, and to be fair, I watch their games whenever I can, sometimes practices, too. So, I’ve sort of analyzed their play, how they move around the field. They’re good, but they need someone to lift their spirits, an ace player. Most of the guys lack faith.”

“Yeah. Sounds like it.”

“You—you’ve played before, haven’t y-you?” I had second thoughts about asking him this, but it felt like the right time to ask.

Jae fell silent. He looked straight on the field, then lowered his head.

“I’m sorry for asking. It’s just, whenever I see you by yourself in the field, you look like someone who’s been trained. Not just someone who plays for fun, but someone trained to win. I-I’ve seen your footwork, and the tricks you do. You can’t gain them overnight. They require intensive training. So I guess I’ve just assumed you’re a football player.”

“ _Was_ ,” Jae said silently. When I looked at him, he turned his head to face me. “I _was_ a football player.” I felt the emphasis when he said _was_ , because it is the same for me. I was a football player, too.

I wanted to ask him what happened. I wanted to know more about him. But I’m not even ready to tell him my past. Just then, I received a text from Elle. She was looking for me because our class will begin exchanging gifts.

“Well, I have to go back to our class. They’re looking for me there.” I stood and straightened the skirt of my dress. “Merry Christmas, Jae.”

Our eyes met and a small smile formed on the corner of his lips. “Merry Christmas, Hazel.”

***

_**Present** _

For the past month, I’ve been leaving bottles of Gatorade and notes of encouragement for Jae whenever I get to pass by the field during their practice. Today’s the practice game of the Jags against the Pirates, another high school football team. The Pirates ended up second in the division meet last year, but we’ve got home court advantage today. Hopefully something good will come out of it.

It’s not even an official game but I’m nervous for the boys. They’ve been training intensively for the past weeks, and from what I see, they’re improving. It gives me hope for the divisions. I also feel excited for Jae. It’s his first game with the Jags. Too excited, that I waited for the players to come out of the locker room to wish them good luck. Jae was the last to come out of the room.

“Hey,” he greeted and I greeted him back.

“Good luck on the game today. I know you’ll do great on the field. It’s just a practice game, so it won’t affect the divisions or anything, but yeah, I know you guys could win.” From a distance, I heard someone yell “Park!” which I assumed was meant for Jae.

“Thanks. I need to go. You should probably get back, too. Game’s about to begin.”

“Yeah, good luck again!”

Surprisingly, a lot of students from our school showed up in the bleachers to support the Jags. More than what I expected. Not that I’m complaining. It’s nice to see other students show support for the Jags. I found Elle in the center row of the bleachers, right where I told her we should sit. The Pirates’ side is almost full as well.

“What took you so long?” Elle asked when I arrived. “The game’s about to start. Tell me you got to talk to him. It was hard saving your seat, you know.”

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for saving me this seat, Elle.” And I gave her the biggest smile I could and tried hugging her, but she instinctively moved away.

Fifteen minutes into the game, the Pirates scored the first goal. Towards the end of the first half, they scored again. Jae hasn’t been playing yet. Maybe he’s saved for the second half. Hopefully the coaches let him play today. First half ended with 2-0 score. The Jaguars improved in blocking and stealing the ball. The Pirates were having a hard time, trust me.

Shortly after, the second half began. My spirit was lifted when I saw Jae enter the field, walking beside Sungjin. “The real game will begin now,” I told Elle. She just shook her head at me.

The second half has just started, but within minuted, Jae was able to steal the ball from the other team. He passed it to Sungjin, who dribbled and defended the ball halfway through the field. Jae ran to an open spot. I felt my heart beating fast when Sungjin passed the ball to Jae, but my heart skipped a beat when Jae executed a bicycle kick. All these happened within the first three minutes. Everyone in the Jaguars’ side is on their feet. It was a beautifully executed first goal. Some of the students from the other school were astounded. Jae’s first goal in high school football. Of course, it had to be special, it had to be memorable. For a second, Jae’s eyes met mine, and he smiled at me.

The Jaguars kept a stable defense. They gave the Pirates a hard time running around the field and scoring another goal. However, the second goal from the Jags came from the captain, Minho, who is now a senior, with an assist from Sungjin. One more goal, just one more goal and we could actually win this game.

One minute on the clock. Kikwang, another senior in the Jags, stole the ball from the Pirates. He passed it to Sungjin, and then to Minho, who kicked the ball long to the goal post. But it was a pass towards Jae. Five seconds left. Jae jumped and intercepted it with a header that lead to another goal.

Everyone in the Jaguars and their coaches, and the students were celebrating. The Jags piled up on Jae, who scored two goals today, in his first game. It’s Jae comeback, after all. He’s out there making a statement that Jaehyung Park is back on the field.

I ran at the field to congratulate the team and the coaches after the game.

“Hey, my number one fan is here!” Kikwang announced.

“Of course, where else would your number one fan go? You guys were really great today.”

“Thanks to those two, too. They kept running around the field during the second half. Jae’s crazy in the field,” Kikwang pointed at Sungjin and Jae.

“Congrats, Cap,” I greeted Minho. “I bet you can’t wait to play in the division meet next month.”

“Yeah. It’d be nice to keep this momentum.”

I excused myself when I saw Jae. Of course, I have to personally congratulate him. Jae was still wiping his face when I approached him, so he didn’t notice me. When I said “Congrats!” he was startled, and slightly taken aback, but he smiled at me.

“Thanks. The team’s great. They defended well.”

“But two goals, on your first high school game. Wow. Big statement right there.” We both laughed at what I said.

“Let’s just say I have to impress somebody,” he took a pause. “I think your father’s calling you.” My eyes widened with what he said. He know who my father is?

I looked behind me and my Dad was calling me. “Haze, dinner with the team.” I nodded at him.

I turned to Jae. “Well, this is embarrassing. How did you know that he’s my Dad? Did he tell you or—”

“Kinda just figured it out. Same surnames. Football. You being close with the team. They dots weren’t that hard to connect. Then I asked Coach Garcia, and he said you wanted to keep it a secret because—”

“Because I didn’t want you to think that he’s using me to get you to the team,” I finished his sentence. “Sorry about that. I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t sincere in convincing you to join the team.”

“Don’t worry, though. It never crossed my mind.” Then Jae gave me a sincere smile, a smile that somehow tells me that he knew about my sincerity and my clean intentions.

It was just a smile, but my heart melted anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

This whole week killed all the brain cells I have because it is our exams week. It has been two weeks since the practice game of the Jaguars against the Pirates, but it's still the talk of the school, even during this hellish week.

The team dinner after the game is one for the books. Even though it was not an official game, the coaches and staff treated it as a grand celebration. Everyone was smiling that night.

When I got to school the Monday after the game, I heard students down the hallways talking about the game, how they’re excited for the Jaguars, and how cute "that tall ( _and lanky_ ) guy who scored the two goals” is. I heard some guys saying that the current roster seems promising, and the Jaguars might actually have a chance in the divisions. True enough.

Now two weeks has passed after that game, and girls are squealing at the sight of the football team. The football team is not as famous as the basketball team here. Perhaps because basketball is a more popular sport among the students, or because the basketball team always brings home a trophy after every game they played. I’m used to seeing girls gush over the basketball team, but that practice game surely changed their perspective about the football team. The boys have become more popular now, especially Jae. But one time during lunch, Kikwang and Minho assured me that for the boys, I’ll always be the number one fan of the Jags and that they won’t forget me when they win the championship. I know they were just teasing me, but they better not.

Today’s the last day of the exams. The dismissal bell just rang, which means exams are finally over. Students quickly left the rooms and swarmed in the halls. Everyone just wants to leave early.

I was arranging my things in my locker when Younghyun appeared beside me out of nowhere. He leaned at the locker beside mine.

“Don’t you think our Math teacher hates us?” He asked after crossing his arms.

“Loathe would be the proper word for it. Hate is an understatement. She loathes us,” I replied, and Younghyun’s lips formed a smile.

Our Math exam was the hardest, not just because I hate Math and half the time, I don’t get what’s happening, but because the exam our teacher gave was extra, extra difficult.

As I close my locker, Younghyun straightened his stance. I turned my back to Younghyun and started walking, but in a whiff, he grabbed my arm and I was facing his chest. I looked at him with a confused look, but he was looking straight down the hall. “Freshmen,” he muttered under his breathe when he looked at me, but I looked away and shifted my gaze at his hand which is still on my arm. I couldn’t handle looking at him directly. When he noticed where I was looking, he immediately removed his hand and took a step back, widening the gap between us. “I’m sorry about that,” he said while scratching the back of his head. “There were freshmen running behind and they were going to bump you, so I,” his voice faded.

“Y-yeah. Thanks. I gotta go.”

Younghyun just nodded and I quickly turned my back at him. I took a deep breath and walked out of the hallway. Stop it, heart. It was one childish crush you had back in freshmen year, before he started annoying you. That was just adrenaline you are feeling right now, or something. Nothing more.

***

I went straight home to change clothes because I will be sleeping over at Elle’s tonight. She invited me over to bond because her training got cancelled today and apparently, “we don’t see each other that much these days.” Her words, not mine.

The thing about having your best friend as your neighbor growing up is that you are pretty much part of each other’s family. It’s like having an extended extended family. Elle and I don’t ring the doorbells at each other’s house. We just go straight right through the gates and open the door like it’s our own home. Right after I came inside Elle’s house and after I greeted her mom, Dowoon just got home.

“Dowoon’s here, too!” I announced his arrival, then turned back to him. “Why are you coming home late?”

“Why are you here in our house?” He asked.

“I’m sleeping over and you’re in charge of the popcorn later.”

Sleepovers with Elle means movie marathon with Dowoon, whether it’s in their house or mine.

“Of course, because whenever you make popcorn, you always end up burning everything.”

“That happened twice, Dowoon! Twice!” I shouted back to Dowoon as he entered his room. Elle emerged out of the room beside Dowoon’s.

“Why are you being so loud?” Elle asked as we went to the dining room. We set up the table and ate dinner.

After dinner, Elle and I set up the living room for our movie marathon. While waiting for Dowoon to finish. Mama Yoon left the three of us and went to bed.

“Elle, there’s something I want to talk about with you.” She sat beside me after plugging in the cords.

“What’s that?”

I told Elle what happened earlier with Younghyun, how I felt butterflies in my stomach when I was just two, three inches away from him, and how I felt my cheeks burning when our eyes met.

“But wasn’t that a stupid and childish crush you had on him when we were in freshmen?” Elle asked after I narrated what happened.

“Yeah, I know it was.”

Dowoon came with the popcorn, which he carefully put on the table before sitting beside Elle.

“What are you two talking about? You both look serious.”

I just shrugged my shoulders. Elle did the same.

“So, what should we watch first?” Elle asked as I grabbed a handful of the popcorn.

***

**_Freshmen year_ **

Four months into high school and not a single peaceful day has passed. You’d think people change and become more mature in high school, but that’s not the case for first years, I should say. Freshmen still act like kids. For example, there’s this one boy named Younghyun (he’s in my class) who keeps playing pranks on our classmates. Not only that. I think he made it his mission to bother me every single day. He keeps doing stuff that irritates me that his existence alone annoys me.

Other freshmen girls are having a crush on him. He’s good looking, yes. But he acts like he’s 5. What’s there to like? Or so I keep convincing myself. _There’s nothing to like. He’s childish. And he keeps annoying you!_ But no matter how much I try convincing myself, a little part of me knows I _am_ attracted to Younghyun Kang, the most handsome Freshman you’ll meet, even if he’s half a jerk. Feelings really betray you, don’t they?

Four long months into my first year in high school, and not a single day has passed that I didn’t try to catch a glimpse of him from my seat.  Two, three seconds were enough to make me smile, despite the childish pranks he pulls or the annoyance he brings.

I’ve been trying to convince myself that this is just a simple attraction I feel, that it won’t get any deeper. This is just a simple crush that will go away after days. But it has been four months since classes started, and I am nowhere near.

Well, I am near to dozing off on my Math class when the final bell rang, hinting dismissal. Suddenly, my whole body felt alive. The moment our teacher left, my classmates jumped out of their seats. I’m not enthusiastic about dismissal of classes because I have to stay behind and clean up along with three other classmates, Yougnhyun included.

We started arranging the chairs, sweeping the floor, and cleaning the board right after our classmates left. We silently accomplished our tasks, until the other two went out to take the trash and put back the cleaning materials in the storage room. Younghyun and I were left alone. I had my earphones on while I was fixing my stuff when I noticed Younghyun stood in front of me. I think he was trying to say something, but I couldn’t hear him so I took off my earphones.

“Were you saying something?” I asked him, but instead of repeating what he said, he leaned a few inches towards me and grabbed my left wrist to look at my watch. His grip was soft and careful, but enough to send an electrifying feeling through my whole body. Enough to make my stomach churn with butterflies. Enough to make me hold my breath for seven seconds.

“I was asking you what time it is,” he said while still looking at my watch. “My phone’s battery died.” Younghyun slowly turned to face me, his hand carefully putting my wrist down. When he finally let go of my hand, I was snapped back to reality. _Keep calm, heart. There’s nothing to like, remember?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**_Present_ **

Time surely flies fast when you’re busy. Days after the exam, our grades came out. Luckily, I didn’t fail my Math exam. Unluckily, we were swamped with projects and assignments after the grades came out. I couldn’t catch a break. Just like now, one of my teachers is explaining our project for this quarter. Thankfully, the lunch bell rang on time. I stormed out of the room to get lunch. Elle’s sick so she didn’t come to school today. When I have to eat lunch alone, I go to a shaded spot that overlooks the field, which is where I am now headed after buying lunch from the cafeteria.

I was eating lunch peacefully under the shade of the biggest tree in campus, when two girls passed in front of me, giggling. “Do you think he’ll like it?” one of them asked.

“Of course he will,” the other replied.

“Good thing we have school on Jae’s birthday, right? I got to give him my gift personally!”

Jae’s birthday. Jae’s birthday. Jae’s birthday.

I got my phone out and checked the date. September 15 is Jae’s birthday?

***

I was going to head home after the staffer meeting. But on my way out, I saw Jae still practicing on his own in the field. I mustered the courage to approach him. He didn’t notice my company when I reached the field. I stood beside the bleachers, my hands grasping both straps of my backpack. I was hoping to catch Jae tonight, luckily he’s still here.

It has been months since I started watching Jae play in this field, alone on most nights. Yet, every time I do, far or near, I couldn’t help but be amazed.

He paused after hitting the goal and put both of his hands on his waist, heavily breathing, drenched with sweat. He looked at my direction and I waved at him as he walked towards me.

“Hey,” he said. “Why are you still here? It’s getting late.”

“I should be telling you the same thing,” I replied. “It’s your birthday, right?”

He sat on the bleachers, grabbed a towel from his bag and used it to wipe his sweat. I sat next to him.

“So, you know about it, too?”

I nodded. “Overheard from a freshman earlier.”

“Yeah, they’ve been giving me stuff.” I noticed a paper bag beside him which must have contained the gifts he received earlier.

I shifted my eyes back to him. “Happy birthday,” I said softly.

He looked at me in the eyes and smiled. “Thanks.”

 “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating or something?”

“My first high school divisions game in three days. It feels like I have to work even harder so I’m staying behind.”

“You’re doing well,” I assured him. I didn’t say it to console him, but because it is the truth.

The divisions will start in three days, and the first game of the Jaguars will be held in our school. People have been talking about it. We’re all excited for the team.

“Didn’t see you the past couple of weeks,” he asked. “Missed your notes, too.”

“Oh—Uhm, that,” I was caught off guard with what he said. I cleared my throat before speaking again. “I was really busy the past weeks so I didn’t have the chance to drop by the field. But I have something here.”

I rummaged through my bag and took out a bottle of water with the note that I wrote after the meeting earlier, then handed it to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t get you anything else. I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

“It’s okay. You really didn’t have to. Thank you for this.” He lifted the note from the bottle and read it. “Happy birthday, J! –H” The note read. “You’ll be there, right? On the first game?” Jae asked while opening the bottle.

“Of course. I won’t miss it. Dad’s probably gonna scold me for missing a class or two, but I know he likes it when I’m cheering for the team.”

For countless of times Dad would look for me in the crowd. Whenever he does, I smile at him to assure him that he’s doing well as the coach. Dad loves football and the Jaguars, and I’ve come to love both because of him.

“He’s the reason why I became a football fan, you know,” I small smile formed from my lips. Jae didn’t say anything, so I continued talking. “He used to play for the Jaguars when he was in high school. This is where my parents met, actually. But they weren’t high school sweethearts. Dad was the captain of the football team. Mom wasn’t a cheerleader. She was the class valedictorian. But Mom watched the games. Shed had a huge crush on my Dad, but he never noticed him until college, if I remember their story correctly.

“They studied in the same university. Mom got in because of a college scholarship. Dad got in through football scholarship. So, yeah, Coach Garcia’s life involved football a lot. Eventually he influenced me about football. He thought his first child was gonna be a boy, but it turned out I’m a girl. Growing up, he brought me to watch the Jags, until he became part of the coaching staff, and now he’s a head coach.”

I looked at Jae. It felt like he was holding back something. I let it slide. It’s his birthday, after all.

He spoke first after a long pause. “You could’ve really told me, you know, that your Dad is the head coach.”

“But where would be the fun in that? The challenge in getting you to try out?” I retorted.

He chuckled. “Yeah, all those things you did back then.” He then leaned back. “It was in this spot, right? When I told you about,” Jae’s voice faded but I knew what he was talking about.

With a nod, I responded. “It was just early this year. January, right?”

“Yeah.”

Last January, Jae told me his story in the very spot we are sitting right now. It happened after weeks of bugging him to try out for the team. He caught me in the bleachers after class. I was waiting for my Dad, who couldn’t get out from a faculty meeting. We were sitting in silence. I was scrolling through my phone. And he just spoke.

“I was five when I started playing,” he started, while looking at the filed. I lifted my head and looked at him. “Then my Dad brought me to soccer training for kids. My interest for soccer grew. Then I tried out for the elementary team in my school. I started playing when I was nine. I was in fourth grade. Until an accident happened when I was in sixth grade. It was the finals for the division level. We were up by two and in two minutes, we were going to win. A kid from the other team was dribbling the ball. I was guarding him. I was gonna steal the ball. I slid and the next thing I know,” he paused and took a deep breath. “Next thing I know, I crashed into him. His ankle was injured badly. Everything happened so fast. He was brought to the hospital and from what I heard, he—he could no longer play. It was my fault. Someone’s career ended early because I got greedy. That’s why I stopped playing. That was my last game.”

He looked at my direction. I tried opening my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. “You don’t have to say anything,” he said.

This is what he was referring to. A month after I learned from Elle what happened to Jae, he himself told me why he stopped playing.

My phone vibrated. I read the text from my Dad asking where I am. I stood from the bleachers. “Uh, sorry I really have to go. Coach is looking for me already.”

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Jae offered.

“Oh, uhm. Thank you, but I think you should go home as well.”

“Let me walk you until the gates at least. I’m just gonna grab the ball.”

“Oh-okay then.”

He stood and ran towards the goal post, got his bag, and we walked quietly until we reached the gates. It was the longest four minutes of silence I encountered this week. We said goodbyes when we reached the gates. He asked if I was sure I would rather walk by myself.

“Yes, I can manage,” I guaranteed him. “Good luck on your game, Jae. And happy birthday again.”

***

_**Three days after** _

Today’s the first official game of the Jaguars for this season, which means it is Jae’s official debut in the high school league. Afternoon classes were suspended to give way for the game, which does not normally happen. The students have gathered in the field, even the cheerleaders are present. This is perhaps the biggest crowd I’ve seen for the Jaguars. Luckily, Elle and I got our spot in the bleachers. Everyone’s getting settled in as the game is about to start.

All the players got in their respective positions. The crowd from both sides of the field cheered loudly when the whistle was blown.

Most are expecting a lot from the Seniors, and they didn’t fail. Kikwang, Doojon, and Minho’s play resulted in a goal just a few minutes after the game started. But not long after, the Pirates scored a goal. The first half’s almost over, and the score is now 2-4, in favor of the Pirates. The first half ended with Jae seated in the benches.

Half-time performances by the cheerleaders from both schools followed. I saw Jae and Sungjin warming up together, getting ready to enter the field.

When my Dad and I got home after the practice game, Dad told me he saw potential in the teamwork between Sungjin and Jae during practices, even greater than the potential he saw for the Kikwang-Minho-Doojon trio. The Sungjin-Jae tandem, he said, is the next big thing. He wasn’t kidding.

I could feel all the students are anticipating the second half, hoping to see Jae play. Girls around me have been complaining since the start because Jae didn’t get to play in the first half. When he entered the field, they all screamed.

The ball is with the Pirates, but Doojoon saw an opportunity to steal it. He passed it to Sungjin, who defended the ball until he passed the ball from a distance towards Jae. And Jae finished the play with a heading. Everyone in the Jags’ side of the bleachers jumped from their seats upon witnessing the combination of play and cheered for the team.

When Jae was jogging towards the mid-center of the field, he was looking at the crowd, as if searching for someone. When our eyes met, he smiled a little and winked at me. He then ran to his spot. Girls behind me were squealing. I think they thought Jae winked at them, but I am sure he was looking directly at me. It was a quick one second interaction. I don’t know how to react. I stood frozen but my kneels feel weak because of the butterflies I feel in my stomach.

I think I like Jae now more than I should, more than a fan would. And I think I am screwed.

This was never part of the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! 😊  
> 🐦 https://twitter.com/claudefangirls  
> 📫 https://curiouscat.me/claudefangirls


End file.
